


Watching You, Watching Me

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Best Friends, Confessions, Exhibitionism, Friends to Lovers, Kink Sharing, M/M, Male Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Roommates, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Dan accidentally discovers his best friend and roommate pleasuring himself in the early hours of the morning and can't look away. In fact, he can't keep his hands off of himself. Phil is surprised by Dan's reaction, and two best friends make long-time confessions.





	1. Chapter 1

It's surprising that it hadn't happened before now, especially with their bedrooms being right next to one another. The walls were thin, like rice paper, and they more or less kept the same hours.

It would be a lie to say that they hadn't each thought about the other. Neither man had been in a relationship since their meeting four years ago, and being young with healthy appetites, they each masturbated regularly.

Phil often wondered when Dan did his business as he stroked his own cock in bed late at night. Was he doing it now, right on the other side of the wall? He pumped faster thinking about it.

His thoughts often drifted to Dan, though he tried to fight it. It was somewhat awkward visualizing your best friend of four years doing the same thing at the same time.

Phil often relieved himself in the shower and wondered if Dan did too. He couldn't help but to picture his best friend standing under the warm spray, cock in hand, pumping, much like he was doing now. What did Dan look like when he came? Did he close his eyes, or did they roll back like his did? Did he bite his lip or part them, moaning softly? Either way, he was surely beautiful.

* * *

Dan had been masturbating to thoughts of his best friend for four years, yet it still made him feel awkward. They were both bisexual, and it was hard not to think about Phil when he was around him constantly. They did everything together, and they knew everything about one another, well,  _almost_  everything.

Dan had fancied Phil for years but pushed the idea of their dating out of his mind. He was reasonably sure that Phil didn't share his feelings anyway. Sure, there was flirting on both sides, but he had long since chalked that up to their astrological signs.

Dan wondered how often Phil got off and how he did it. He imagined that like himself, he waited until they went to bed in their own rooms. What happened behind Phil's closed bedroom door at night remained a delicious mystery.

Nothing pained Dan more that unsatisfied curiosity, especially when it came to something like this. Just once he would have liked to have heard something - a whimper, a moan, a squeak of the bed. Dan decided that he was either really good at being quiet or he did it in the shower like he sometimes did.

* * *

They talked once, and only once, about their kinks. It happened one night, shortly after they met. They were talking over Skype, and they were both a bit tipsy. Phil started it.

"Come on Dan, surely a young boy like you has undiscovered kinks. You just wait, the most random things will turn you on." Phil reached up to move his dark hair out of his eyes and smirked.

Dan blushed. He couldn't believe that he was talking to Amazing Phil about kinks. The truth was that he was terribly hard, and he was thankful that he had a blanket wrapped around his lower half.

"I guess so." Dan bit his lip. "Tell me some of yours first."

Phil laughed. "A kink for a kink. That's how it goes." He adjusted his screen so that he could see Dan more clearly. "Yeah?"

"Alright, fine." Dan knew that he could trust Phil. They had already met in person, and their friendship had only become stronger. He knew that Phil would be in his life for good. Sex was part of life, so why not?

"Okay ... so I have a thing about being watched." Phil spoke quietly, almost like a whisper. Dan swallowed hard. Did he just say that he liked being  _watched_?

"Wow. Really?" Dan giggled nervously. "Has anyone, you know, ever watched you?"

Phil shook his head. "Not that I know of." He laughed. "But the thought of it ... Jesus Christ."

Dan felt dizzy, and he was lying on his side. "Do you mean like having sex or, you know, jerking off?" Dan crossed his legs under the sheets.

"Either I guess." Phil shrugged. "Probably jerking off. I mean, how hot that someone couldn't look away ... that they would get hard or wet too?"

Dan nodded. He supposed it would be pretty hot. He briefly wondered what it would be like to watch Phil.

"Your turn, Dan." Phil reminded him that he had agreed to share a kink for a kink.

"Oh." Dan blinked rapidly. "So, I have a bit of voyeurism thing. I like to watch people when they don't know that I'm looking." Dan raised his eyebrows and braced himself. "Do you think that's creepy?" He immediately regretted saying it out loud. What if Phil thought that he was a pervert or something?

"Jesus, really?" Phil's eyes widened. "That's sexy, Dan."

Dan was pleasantly surprised to hear that Phil thought so. I mean, he did just admit to having an exhibitionist kink, but still.

"Another one, Phil." Dan grinned.

"Wait ... have you ever,  _watched_  anyone before?" Phil seemed quite interested to find out.

"Other than watching porn? No." Dan chuckled. "Sadly not."

Phil was silent for a moment and cleared his throat to reset himself. "Okay then, right. I like the taste of men."

Dan nearly choked on his own saliva. He did not share Phil's kink, but he couldn't help but to think of his best friend swallowing. Would he like Dan's taste?

"Oh. So, you like to swallow then?" Dan was sure that his face was blazing red. If it was, Phil didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah. But not just that ... I like the taste of other things too." Phil smiled. Dan was finding it incredibly difficult to keep his composure. He had always dreamed of being eaten out by another man, and Phil just told him that he got off on the taste. Fuck.

"Nice." It was all he could manage.

"You okay, Dan?" Phil giggled. "You seem a bit flustered."

"No. I'm fine." Dan lied. He was hard as hell. Maybe Phil wouldn't notice if he slipped his hand down his pants.

"Now you." Phil waited, tilting his head.

"Okay. I guess you could say that I have a thing for big cocks, you know, thick ones." Fuck. Did he just say that to Phil?

"Don't we all?" Phil laughed.

Dan supposed that most people preferred a larger penis, but Dan felt the need to clarify.

"I mean, like really big." Dan blushed on top of his blush.

"How big Dan?" Phil leaned in closer.

"Big." Dan's eyes widened. "Eight inches?"

"Oh, that's not that big, Dan. I'm at least nine." Phil didn't mean to brag, he really didn't. He was a bit drunk, and he was expecting Dan to say something completely ridiculous.

Dan said nothing. He squirmed around, pulling the blanket up a little higher. 

"Oh, hey, Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"I should get going. I work at 7:00 am. Can we maybe continue this another time?" Dan shifted uncomfortably.

"Sure. You sure you're alright?" Phil looked mildly suspicious.

"Yes. Fine." Dan smiled, hoping that he was not as obvious as he felt.

"Talk tomorrow?" Phil nodded.

"Of course. Night, Phil." Dan smiled, showing him the dimples that he once called "cute."

"Night, Dan."

* * *

Dan never forgot that conversation. He wondered if Phil remembered it; he sort of hoped that he had.

It was 2:00 am, and Dan was suddenly hit with a craving for cereal. He knew that Phil was probably fast asleep, but that he was also a fairly-light sleeper. He would have to be quiet in the hallway.

He opened his door slowly, and surely enough, Phil's door was open about two inches to reveal his still, shallowly-breathing form.

Dan walked as softly as possible toward the kitchen. He didn't want to wake Phil. He knew that once he was up, it was difficult for him to get back to sleep.

Dan stood at the counter eating Crunchy Nut out of a mug. It was his favorite way to eat cereal at 2:30 am. Once he felt that his tummy was full, he rinsed his mug and added it to the dishwasher with his spoon. He returned his box of cereal to its hiding place so that his flat mate would not find it in the morning.

Dan was almost six feet from the bedroom doors when he heard it. It sounded like a moan. He worried that Phil was sick. He stepped closer to investigate, and he heard it again.

Dan was not prepared for what he saw. Phil was laying on top of his fluffy duvet, bare legs spread, with his underwear stretched between his ankles. He moaned softly as he stroked what appeared to be the biggest, most perfect cock Dan had ever seen. Fuck.

Dan couldn't move, nor could he look away. He stood, perfectly still, watching his best friend pump himself in bed.

He looked absolutely gorgeous. His eyes were heavy. His dark hair was messy and falling forward into his face. His full lips were parted, and his bicep tightened with every upstroke.

Dan licked his lips and then pulled his plump bottom lip inward, biting down to keep himself from making a sound. It didn't occur to him to walk away. He was absolutely fixated on Phil; he had never, in four years, seen him look so gorgeous.

He wondered what Phil would say of he saw him watching. Would he be angry? Embarrassed? Turned on?

Dan noticed that he was indeed at least nine inches long. He gulped. He was thick too, unbelievably so. Dan was almost eight and thick, but Phil was something else. 

Christ.

From where he stood, Dan could not tell if he was using lube or going bare. There was a subtle slick sound, though it could have been his own fluid.

His head was round and full. It was much darker than the rest of him, and damn the darkness for blurring the details.

Dan was achingly hard. He slipped one hand down the front of his cotton bottoms and grabbed his own cock.

Surely Phil would do something if he could see Dan watching him, especially if he saw his best friend touching himself in response. Wouldn't he?

Suddenly, Phil moaned again, louder this time. He tipped his head back slightly against the headboard. His strokes were faster, sloppier, and oh, Jesus fuck ...

" _Dan_." Phil breathed out his name as he came hotly over his own hand. He moaned breathily, sending a jolt through Dan. 

Did that really just happen?

Phil just lay on his back, his hot come dripping from his fist. He appeared to be staring at the ceiling. Dan was close to coming himself; he couldn't move.

Now he knew what Phil looked like when he reached orgasm, and he was absolutely beautiful. His eyelids fluttered, his lips parted, and apparently he also said his best friend's name?

Dan replayed the sound of Phil's voice in his head as he pressed his back to the wall outside of Phil's bedroom and bit down on his right hand as he came silently but violently into his pants.

Jesus fucking Christ.

Dan nearly collapsed from the intensity. His vision blurred and his hearing faded briefly. In fact, he didn't even notice that Phil was sitting up in his bed, staring at him.

"Oh, fuck! Phil?" Dan's voice cracked and he leaned forward to pull his pants up hurriedly. He blushed and wanted to disappear.

"Dan ... no, please." Phil pulled his duvet up around his waist. "Please don't be upset ... I'm not mad."

Dan sighed with relief but could not get his legs to work. Was this actually happening?

"I mean, I could see you standing there, you know."

Oh fuck. Phil knew that he was watching, and he continued to pleasure himself? And he used Dan's name?

"Y-you did?" Dan gripped the edge of his t-shirt and lifted his head slowly. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and he could see Phil's face. He seemed almost relieved.

"Yeah. Sorry. I should have stopped-"

"No. I liked it ... obviously." Dan giggled nervously and wrapped his arms around his chest. "Don't apologize. I feel like I should be apologizing to you actually."

"No, please don't. I liked it too. I just ... I never expected you to stay, and I certainly ever expected you to enjoy it." Phil wanted to turn on his bedside lamp to see Dan better, though he worried that it would make Dan uncomfortable.

Even in the darkness, he felt blazing hot. Certainly, he was red faced. What if Phil was trying to help him feel better in a truly awkward situation. He would rather hide under his covers and sort it out after a few hours of sleep.

"Dan, I think we should talk about this. I hope you're not embarrassed. You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Dan looked up to see that Phil was sitting forward. Surely, he was still a wet, sticky mess like him. Phil wanted to invite Dan in to talk, but he seemed so uncomfortable.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in? I mean, after I use the bathroom?" Dan gestured down the hall with his head. He needed to clean up, and Phil did too.

"Of course." Phil sounded like himself. "Let's just take a minute to sort ourselves out."

Dan nearly cried when he got behind the door of the bathroom. Phil knew that he was watching, and he watched Dan too. What did this mean? Was this a one-time thing?

One thing was for sure, and that was that Dan liked it - a lot. He never imagined that he would be cleaning up like this to go talk to his best friend, who was also cleaning up, at 3:00 am.

This was Phil. Their friendship was easy and perfect. Even this could not shake things. Phil already said that Dan should not apologize. He wanted this to happen. Christ. Maybe he even shared Dan's feelings.

He was about to find out.

Phil never expected Dan to be awake, much less up and walking around. He always waited until he was reasonably sure that Dan was sleeping before he touched himself.

The truth was that he couldn't wait any longer. He had been thinking about his best friend all night, and he couldn't sleep.

He reached down to cup his balls in his right hand, fondling them lightly when he thought that he heard a noise in the kitchen. He had shrugged it off, never hearing Dan's door open. He continued to make himself feel good by moving up along his hot length.

He had been stroking for a while, fucking up into his fist when he saw the fuzzy outline of his best friend in the hallway. The sight of him just then caused him to spill a little.

Instead of stopping, he sped up, noticing that Dan hadn't moved. He just stood there,  _watching_. Phil was so turned on by being observed, especially secretly, by the one person who made him feel so damn-

"Hey." Dan pushed the door open, hands at his sides. "Can we keep the lights off, you know, for now?"

"Sure." Phil pat the bed, inviting Dan to sit. "Let's talk. But, Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we okay?" Phil sounded less like himself now, and Dan just wanted to hug him.

"Of course we are." Dan sat down beside him and smiled, even though Phil couldn't see his face.

"Thank God." Phil exhaled and held a hand to his chest. "I was sort of freaking out a bit. I mean, this doesn't have to be weird, does it?"

"No." Dan reached out hoping to find Phil's hand on top of the duvet. "No, it doesn't."


	2. Chapter Two

It felt like they were inside of one of the 'friends-to-lovers' fics that Dan liked to read late at night. Except he had no idea how this one would end.

Strangely, it wasn't difficult to meet each other's eyes, not as one might expect after coming to the sight of his best friend's pleasure.

Phil sat against his headboard, and Dan sat cross legged at the foot. 

"So that happened." Phil finally spoke.

"Yeah. It actually did." Dan managed a small smile to put Phil at ease. He knew that his best friend was nervous, despite his gentle demeanor. He would rather die than to hurt Dan.

"And it wasn't terrible." Phil offered with a small chuckle.

"No,  _not_  terrible. Dare I say that it was actually pretty fucking hot?" Dan cupped his own knees in his hands and squeezed.

"Definitely hot." Phil agreed.

"So, you saw me there and it got you off?" Dan needed to know more.

"Yeah. I noticed you, and I figured that you would turn around and go into your room, but you stayed and watched. It looked like you were enjoying it, so I kept going. Then I saw you touch yourself and  _fuck_."

Dan shivered at the memory. Phil got off watching Dan's response to him. It was entirely too hot. In fact, he could feel himself getting hard all over again.

"You said my name." Dan winced, bracing himself for a response that he didn't want - that Phil said it to let him know that he could see him and not because he was thinking of him.

"Yeah, about that ... I'm sorry. I'm really sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." Phil's voice was softer now, and Dan noticed that he was gripping a pillow, holding it tightly to his chest.

"But why did you say it?" Dan held his breath and was extremely thankful that Phil could not see his face in the darkness.

"I don't know ... because I always do?" Phil smashed his face into the pillow and stayed hidden. What would Dan think about his little confession?

Dan couldn't breathe. He suddenly forgot how to swallow. Phil  _always_  used his name? Jesus Christ. Yep, he was fully hard now.

He had to say something. His best friend was hidden behind a pillow, nervous as hell that he may have just admitted to something that would change everything.

"Phil?" Dan stretched out his arm attempting to comfort his best friend. He felt a lump that had to be his knee, and he pat it lovingly. "It's okay you know. I get it."

"You do?" Phil pulled the pillow away from his face. "What do you mean you 'get it?'

"I mean, maybe I've used your name too." God, he felt hot. And dizzy; he definitely felt dizzy too.

"Oh." Phil was suddenly bashful yet obviously flattered. He never expected Dan to say it. A million questions saturated his mind, yet he could manage to ask a single one of them.

"So, we have just established that we think of each other when getting off." Dan smiled. The absurdity of the statement made them both laugh.

"Basically, yeah." Phil felt more relaxed now.

"And you like being watched, and I like watching." Dan's voice dipped lower. Phil thought that he sounded so sexy.

"Yeah, that seems to be the way of it." Phil's voice matched his. This was taking a very different turn indeed.

"So, we are sexually attracted to each other." Dan exhaled deeply and shifted his weight.

"So it would seem."

"And we're best friends."

"Indeed, we are." Phil nodded.

"And we're both single." Dan mused.

"Single. And bisexual too." Phil added.

Dan realized that he had moved closer to Phil. He wanted nothing more than for Phil to kiss him.

"What’s happening?" Phil finally broke the silence. It was a rhetorical question that he never expected Dan to answer by suddenly crawling up into his lap.

His best friend's lips were a mere inch away from his own. He could feel Dan's breath on his cheek. Phil wrapped his arms around his waist and noted how incredible it felt to touch him this way.

Dan rested his hands on Phil's shoulders. His fingers trembled lightly, and he could feel Phil's arms around his waist.

There was a moment in which they each believed that the other would lean in and finally-

Phil felt Dan's lips on his own, and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. He just had an orgasm, not fifteen minutes ago, but  _this_  was even better. He could feel Dan's nose against his cheek.

Dan was an incredible kisser. He started softly and progressively deepened the kiss. Phil let him lead, finding that this was everything that he needed and more.

Dan couldn't believe that he was kissing Phil. His lips felt even better than they looked, and that was saying a lot. He had only gotten up for a little cereal and ended up straddling his best friend in bed, kissing him and confessing to what?

Phil moaned quietly into his mouth, and suddenly the entire scene came back to Dan. He wondered if his hard cock would be noticeable.

Phil pulled him closer, and Dan was certain that he could feel a hard lump under his ass and the duvet; it had to be Phil - the very same gorgeous, long, thick cock that he held in his hand not twenty minutes ago.

Dan pulled away gently, opening his eyes slowly to see Phil looking back at him fondly. 

"Dan? I have wanted you to kiss me for four years." He smiled and giggled into his hand.

"You have?" Dan was shocked. He didn't believe that Phil had romantic feelings for him, mostly because he never initiated anything beyond the normal flirting that they established in the very beginning. "You've wanted me to kiss you? All this time, Phil?"

"God, yes. Do you know how many times that I thought that we were close to actually kissing but never did?" Phil sounded sad about all the moments that he felt slipped their grasp.

"God, Phil, I had no idea." Dan needed to kiss him again. It was too good, and he already missed the closeness. He held Phil's face in his hands now, rubbing his lips softly against him.

They kissed again, though Phil took over, determined to show Dan how much he wanted this.  It was easy and wonderful, unlike any other kiss that he ever had.

" _Phil_." Dan moaned softly. Being kissed by Phil was everything he ever wanted. It was just as perfect as he thought it would be, better even. His tongue was smooth and skilled. He could feel Phil's chest rise against his own. Their bodies were perfectly aligned now.

"Dan?" Phil panted softly into his ear. "Can I kiss you?"

Dan giggled. "You  _were literally_ kissing me. What on earth are you on about?" Dan wanted Phil to stop talking and love him, because that is exactly what it felt like -  _love_.

Phil shook his head. "I know that. I want to kiss your neck Dan." Phil brushed the tip of his nose along the line of Dan's beautiful neck.

"Fuck. Really?" Dan tensed up, shivered, and gripped Phil's sides. "God, yes ... please."

Phil smiled and inhaled the scent of his skin as he tucked his head underneath Dan's jaw. He started softly, kissing twice, migrating downward, and kissing the new skin twice. Then he sucked lightly.

"Oh my God, Phil." Dan squirmed, kneading Phil's arms with pleasure. "I've thought about what you would feel like for four years."

Phil stopped. He stayed against Dan's skin, but he paused. 

"Wait, you’ve wanted me do this for years?" His warm breath over the wet skin made Dan feel drunk. He shivered and whined.

"Y-yeah." Dan arched his back and hissed. "I've wanted you, Phil ... ever since we started talking ... before even."

Phil was shocked. He was holding Dan in his arms, his long, gorgeous neck stretched out before him, and he was confessing his feelings to Phil.

"Dan, I fell in love with you the day we met. How could you not have known?" Phil swooped down and rubbed his soft lips along Dan's sensitive skin, quite pleased to feel that he was raising goosebumps.

"Ph-Phil?" Dan was overwhelmed with emotion and sensation. "You fell in love with me?"

Phil stopped kissing and straightened up to look Dan in the eyes. The street’s lights provided enough light so that they could see one another, but little else. Dan was breathing heavily, both with realization and pleasure.

"I know it's a lot, Dan, and I am sorry for not saying anything until now." Phil exhaled deeply. "Are you upset with me?"

"No, of course not. I could never-" Dan stopped to swallow. "I've loved you for over four years, I just never said it out loud ... to anyone."

"So, now we love each other?" Phil was completely shocked. They knew each other so well, how did they not know something like  _this_.

"And we are  _in_   _love_  with each other?" Dan spoke slowly just to make sure that it was really happening.

"I do believe that we've come to a conclusion about that, yes." Phil tucked Dan's hair behind his ear and smiled.

Dan laughed. "Thank God, Phil. I can't pretend anymore. I think about you all the time."

Phil hugged him tightly. He buried his face in Dan's shoulder and kissed the bare skin exposed by the stretched neck of his t-shirt. Dan continued while Phil moved across his collarbone.

"I've wanted to see you, to touch you, to have you for years, Phil." Dan moaned, finding it incredibly difficult to speak coherently with his best friend running his hot tongue along the groove of his collarbone, dipping into shallow places. "Fuck."

Phil smiled, pulling up to make his own confession. "I've wanted to feel your hands on me for so long, Dan. I think about what you feel like ... what you look like ... what you fucking taste like."

"Fuck, Phil, are you serious?" Dan leaned into him and breathed the words against his ear. He was so hard that it hurt. Even though he had cleaned himself up, he was feeling wetness against his skin all over again.

"Absolutely." Phil sighed when Dan slipped his hands under his t-shirt and massaged his chest.

"God damn you feel good." Dan tugged on the hem on his shirt, asking permission to remove it. Phil inhaled sharply and raised his arms to allow Dan access to his chest.

Dan immediately went to him, running his hands all over his back and chest. "I have seen you shirtless so many times ... and now I'm actually touching you." Dan stroked him and pressed his face to the soft hair in the center of his chest. "You smell so good, so familiar."

"Yeah?" Phil rubbed Dan the same way, his long fingers curling at the hem of his shirt. Dan nodded and let Phil undress him. It was new and exciting to touch each other sexually, but not at all awkward.

"You're so smooth, Dan. I've always thought that you were beautiful." Phil moved his long fingers over his chest and sighed. He couldn't believe that he was actually touching Dan, the man that he loved so completely.

Dan pushed into Phil, pressing their bare chest together. "Oh God." Dan gasped. "You're so warm, Phil."

They giggled. Dan knew that Phil was still in his underwear under the covers. There was very little material between him and that incredible cock. He twitched at the thought of it and cupped himself to relieve some pressure.

"You know, Phil, I saw most of you ... and Christ, you are stunning." Dan smiled. He trailed his fingertips across Phil's tummy.

"You did? You really think so?" Phil was playing. He knew that he had an incredible cock. It was long and thick, and entirely too much for the average bottom.

"God, yes. It is exactly how I imagined it." Dan squirmed, clenching his cheeks together thinking about how full he would feel with it inside of him.

"So, you have thought about me naked, Dan?" Phil laughed. Obviously, he had, and he admitted as much when confessing that he masturbated to thoughts of him for four whole years.

"Well, obviously, Phil." Dan rolled his eyes even though Phil couldn't see him clearly. "There's something else though ..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Remember when we used to Skype?"

Phil nodded. "How could I ever forget? I used to stare at you and imagine that you were mine." Phil held the back of Dan's head lovingly.

"Phil, that is adorable. And same, by the way. But there was a night where we were both a little tipsy, and we were discussing kinks, and-"

"Dan," Phil rolled his soft thumb over Dan's full, bottom lip. "I wasn't really drunk. I just wanted to talk about sex with you."

"What? Phil, I wasn't either!" They laughed, each still gently rubbing the other's bare back.

"And I absolutely remember. I know that you like to watch and that you like big cocks." Phil said it so plainly, that Dan almost fainted.

"Wow. Okay, yeah. So, I know that you like to be watched and that you like the taste of men." Dan rubbed Phil's thighs through the duvet but desperately wanted to tear it away to feel his bare skin.

Phil groaned. "Yeah. I kind of still do." His voice was deeper and a bit gruff. Dan thought that he sounded even sexier than usual.

"You know what, Phil?" Dan pulled back the duvet and slid his hands along Phil's naked thighs at last. "I always wondered if you would like the taste of me."

"Fuck, Dan." Phil was running his hands along Dan's arms, and he thought that it was supremely sexy that Dan had thoughts about Phil tasting him way back then.

"And for the record, Daniel ... I know that I would love your taste. I've thought about it so many times ... sometimes I lick myself off of my fingers and pretend that it's yours."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Philip." Dan was leaking everywhere. It actually hurt, particularly after the sensitivity of his orgasm not an hour ago.

"To tell you the truth, Dan, I have always wondered what you would think of my cock ... if it would be big enough for you." Phil laughed darkly, rubbing Dan's soft tummy. Dan shook and cried out.

"Fuck. Seriously?" Dan so badly wanted to touch him. He could almost see the shape of Phil through his boxers.

"Yeah ... and I thought about what you would look like coming on it too." Phil leaned back, stretching his waistband to show Dan what he desperately wanted to bury inside of his perfect ass.

"Holy shit." Dan trembled as he looked down to see Phil's extremely hard cock leaning against his body. It was absolutely fucking incredible. "Fucking hell."

Phil wondered if he had gone too far. The thought left him as quickly as it came. After all, this was his best friend. Dan would tell him of it was too much.

"Phil, I swear to God ... I have dreamed of riding you for years. Fuck. Can I touch you? Please?" Dan sounded weary, like he was completely drunk for Phil.

"Fuck, yes." Phil lifted his ass and slid his boxer shorts down to his ankles for the second time that night.

Dan leaned forward and wrapped his left hand around the long, smooth, perfect shaft of his best friend's cock. The skin was soft and warm. He whimpered at the feeling of such a fine specimen. His mouth actually watered.

"You really are amazing." Dan groaned as he stroked him lightly, getting a feel for his thickness. "Goddamn." Phil sighed and reached out to hold Dan's hips.

"Feels good, Dan ... mmm, your hands on me." Phil could feel the head of his cock leak. The warm, slippery fluid, which probably still held on to the flavor of his last orgasm, slid down the slope of his plump head and over Dan's gorgeous fingers. "Oh, God."

Dan was breathing hard. He was actually touching Phil. He could feel his fluid slide between his long fingers. "Do you know how many times I have fingered myself thinking about you?"

Phil almost choked. The thought of Dan fucking himself open with his own fingers and thinking about him was almost too much.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Dan mumbled and moaned.

"You okay, Dan? We can stop-"

"No! I mean, yes. I am okay. No, I don't want to stop. How far are we going here anyway?"

"I don't know. I want you so badly, but are you-"

Dan kissed him. It was full of need and want, and love and years of waiting. Dan crawled toward him and brought Phil's hands to rest on his hips. 

"Please Phil, take them off?"

He didn't need to ask twice. Phil eagerly worked the cotton bottoms off of Dan, flinging them somewhere into the mess of sheets. God he was beautiful.  
Phil knew that he would be. He imagined him so many times, and he was even more gorgeous than he dreamed.

"Jesus, you are so pretty, Dan. Look at you." Phil held his lightly-tanned hips and studied his shape. "So lovely."

Dan knew that he was blushing; Phil's praise had him throbbing.  It turned him that Phil was looking at him, admiring him really.

"Please touch me, Phil." Dan whined and scrambled for him.

"Shhhh, I've got you. Lay back for me, yeah?" Dan relaxed and obeyed. He felt so safe with Phil. He realized that this was it for the both of them. 

Phil massaged Dan's little belly and delicacy drew his fingertips across the dark hair that surrounded him. He was so soft and perfect. He slowly worked his hand up and around Dan's length, noting that it was quite full and nicely shaped. His head was flared, firm, and slippery with his clear fluid. Dan moaned loudly and shamelessly.

"Your touch is even better than I expected. Shit." Dan thrust his hips gently, enjoying Phil's wide-eyes reaction.

"It's so hard not to put my mouth all over you ... _God_." Phil licked his lips. He slid his hand downward to hold Dan's velvety balls. He was nearly hairless, and it didn't surprise Phil. He had a feeling that his bare chest and lack of facial hair meant that he was mostly smooth. He was not disappointed.

"Do you know how many times I have touched myself this very same way wanting it to be you?" Dan spoke softly. He was groaning sweetly. Phil's touch was everything.

"That's so hot, Dan, really." Phil wondered if Dan wanted to make love. Physically, he looked ready to burst. There had been many confessions, but they did not mean that they were a couple. It didn't even mean that they would date. It meant that they were attracted to each other, loved each other, and wanted to be physically intimate.

"Dan, listen, I want you so badly, but we need to slow down and figure this out."

Dan knew that he was right. He felt so good, and he wanted to come again, by Phil. Still, there were so many unanswered questions. 

"Yeah. I know."

They each breathed deeply and lay side by side. Phil spoke first.

He held Dan's hand. "Dan, I love you. I always have, and I know that I always will. You are my best friend, and you make me so happy."

Dan squeezed Phil's hand and smiled. He waited so long to hear this. "All of that, Phil." Dan turned his head to look at him. "I feel all of that."

Phil smiled. More light was coming in the room now. 

"And Dan, I think that you are the lovliest person in the entire world. You are funny, and kind, and smart, and sexy, and ... just _you_."

Dan worried that he might cry. He knew that it was okay, of course. He was with Phil, who had seen him cry many, many times before.

Phil continued to hold his hand as they lay naked together in his bed, upside down. "And my God I want to have sex with you right now."

Dan gasped.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"I want that too, so badly. But I think I know what you're gonna say, and I agree."

"Dan Howell, how can you possibly know what I am going to say?"

"Because I know you better than anybody, and I know how your heart works. You want to wait until we have slept on this don't you? You want us both to be positively sure. You already know that it's right, but you will still insist on it for my sake."

Phil was speechless. Dan was absolutely right. He loved him so much. His body ached for him, but his heart would ache more if Dan regretted this in the morning.

"My God, Dan, you do know me well. I'm impressed." Phil smirked and rubbed his thumb over Dan's knuckles. "And for the record, I want you more than I have ever wanted anything in my life. But I don't just want your beautiful body. I want all of you. I want a real relationship, Dan. And I can't make love to you unless I know that is what will happen because it would kill me."

Dan understood completely. 

"That's exactly what I want too." He sat up and looked down at his best friend, naked and beautiful, even more beautiful than he was ten minutes ago. "That's all I've ever wanted to be honest."

"Come here." Phil turned around and invited him to lay under the covers. "Lay with me?"

Dan smiled and slid in beside him. "I would love to. You have no idea." He giggled. They lay together, their naked bodies pressed up against each other. They had calmed down some, though it didn't help Dan much to have Phil kissing his shoulder.

"I love you, Phil Lester, and when we wake up, I want you inside of me." Dan closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of Phil's sheets. He would come to know this bed well, and that thought alone helped him to fall asleep in his best friend's arms.


End file.
